


[Animatic] Excerpt of A Soul Eater in a Pine Tree

by sahdah



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other, idk how to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahdah/pseuds/sahdah
Summary: Um.... Maka has a conversation with a pine tree.
Relationships: Maka Albarn and a Handsome Pine tree, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 5





	[Animatic] Excerpt of A Soul Eater in a Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Soul Eater in a Pine Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082116) by [Sleepmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepmarshes/pseuds/Sleepmarshes). 




End file.
